Disposable beverage cups and lids are commonly utilized in restaurants and coffee shops for use as take-out containers for hot beverages such as coffee and tea. The lids for these containers sometimes are provided with openings and plugs to resist spillage of the contained beverage. These plugs may be integrated with the container lid or they may be provided as separate plugs to fit the lid.
While these separate container plugs are typically designed to serve only one function, that of plugging the container lid, some such plugs have been presented and configured in different embodiments to provide additional functionality such as an integrated stirring tool, an integrated container for drink additives such as sugar and cream, and as placard for advertisement. However, the current plug devices do not have a function beyond the scope of use with the beverage and beverage container.